1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to storage racks. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a storage rack for fork lift extensions.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
The use of fork lifts for loading, unloading and moving crates and the like is a common occurrence in the freight industry. There are many instances when the size of the crate is such that standard-sized (length) fork lifts are not sufficient to carry the oversized crate without causing damage thereto. In such instances fork lift extensions are required.
As currently practiced, extensions must be manually positioned on the forks. An example of this is disclosed in the BFS, VETTER reference. To install an extension, the driver must get off the fork lift, select an extension and manually lift and position the extension on the fork tine. Besides contributing to a loss of time, the above procedure also risks injury (back strain, pinched fingers, etc.).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,363 (Conley, III et al.) discloses a fork extension system which utilizes a hydraulic system to automatically extend and retract the forks of a stockpicker. This system is complicated and initially costly. The system also requires expensive maintenance procedures.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,239,122 (Klein), 5,526,945 (Clark et al.) and 6,073,786 (McCorkle, Jr.) are drawn to storage rack structure which is not particularly adaptable to support fork extensions.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose fork lift, extensions and a storage rack therefor as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention is drawn to a rack for storing unique fork lift extension members. The rack and extension members are designed and arranged in a manner which permits the extension members to be easily positioned on and removed from the tines of the fork lift without manual involvement.
The storage rack is preferably constructed of rugged metal to withstand the rigors of the warehouse or loading dock environment. The rack may be built to meet the user""s needs and may be designed to hold one set or any number of extension members. The rack may be disassembled and/or folded for shipment.
The extension members are also preferably constructed of metal and are fashioned with a unique U-shaped end or heel whose function will be explained below.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a storage rack for fork lift extension members.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fork lift extension member, which member may be easily removed from a storage rack and positioned on a fork lift tine.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fork lift extension member, which member may be easily removed from a fork lift tine and positioned on a storage rack.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a storage rack for fork lift extension members wherein positioning and removal of the extension members on and from fork lift tines requires no direct manual involvement.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.